More than Friends
by SpringShippings74
Summary: Jellal is let out of jail. Erza sees him after 7 years of being on Tenrou. They decide to start dating.


"I'm not going back; I have to protect Fairy Tail! I would rather die than be attacked by Acnologia." Erza squealed in her sleep.

"Who said you had to? Are you okay Erza? You've been out in the sun for 6 hours. You need a break!" Lucy said.

"Oh hey Lucy, you scared me. I was just having a flashback, and thanks for snapping me out of it." Said Erza.

Lately, things were a bit off for Erza, she had flashbacks every single night from when she was held captive in the Tower of Heaven, and this usually meant that Jellal was going into court. There was a certain boy that she was held captive with and was a friend of hers, she missed him so much.

* * *

"Erza! Oh my god, I missed you so freaking much! It's been way too long." The blue haired boy said as he hugged Erza tightly.

"Jellal? Is that you? I missed you more! I agree, it's been too long. When I heard that your charges were dropped; I wanted to see you so badly." Erza squeaked at the sight of her childhood best friend.

"Yeah, it's me. Who else would it be?" Jellal said.

"I need to talk to you later, it's kind of important." Erza said; wiping tears of joy from her face.

"I have to go now, bye!" Jellal said as his smile stretched more and more.

"It was great seeing you again, bye!" Erza said as she picked up all of her stuff and left.

* * *

When Erza got home, all of her other friends were there; they seemed to notice her face being really red. They also seemed to see her mascara smear marks from being overjoyed. Their first guess was that she got really beat up by someone, until Happy realized that she was blushing a little bit.

"Hey guys! What are you guys doing here?" Erza asked, completely unaware of how she looked.

"So, who's the guy that you were with?" Lucy asked; with a smirk on her face.

"A childhood friend, I haven't seen him in seven years because of the S-class trials." Erza answered.

"You were literally 4 inches apart, you two seemed to have chemistry." Gray added.

"How did you know where I was and what I was doing?" She asked.

"Happy was flying around with Natsu and saw you, they saw that blue-haired guy run up to you and hug you, so they decided to spy on you.

"You like him don't you!" The stupid cat added.

"Does it really matter? Go home guys, I have to go to sleep. I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow." Erza replied.

* * *

She actually didn't have a big day ahead of her, she actually lied to get her friends out of her house so she could clean up, take a shower, and go to bed. She couldn't believe how she managed to bump into Jellal, it was one of those coincidence moments where she was thinking about someone; and then they show up. As guilty as she felt for lying to her friends, she surprisingly felt better after they left because she needed to clear her head.

The blood rushed to her face as she thought about all the chemistry that she and Jellal had, she knew that she had a chance with him. She was going to introduce him to the guild the next day, to see what they think of him. She really wanted Jellal to join Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Hey Jellal! I felt like it was necessary to catch up since we haven't spoken in 8 years." Erza said.

"Hi Erza! I know that we do need to catch up." Jellal said.

The worst possible thing happened; Natsu and Lucy saw them; they bolted over to them and started annoying them.

"So Erza, who's your friend?" Natsu and Lucy asked suspiciously.

"Jellal, this is Natsu and Lucy, Natsu and Lucy, this is Jellal. Jellal is a childhood friend of mine." Erza replied, face reddening a little.

"Okay, nice to meet you Jellal! Oh, and Erza you're blushing! We will leave you two alone for a while!" Natsu and Lucy said.

"I kind of have to tell you something." Erza said, continuing to blush a bit.

"Me too! You go first!" Jellal said.

"No, you can go first!" Erza said.

"Fine! I like you! In the like, like way." Jellal said.

"OH MY GOD! I like you as well, same way." Erza screeched happily.

"There is also another thing that I wanted to say as well." Jellal said, hugging her tightly.

Jellal pulled her really close, to the kissing distance. She made the first move and kissed him, she felt him hold her as if the moment would last a lifetime. Sadly, it didn't last forever; Natsu and Lucy came back, pulling them apart.

"What were you two doing? Did we come at the wrong time?" Lucy asked, smirking a little.

"W-what are y-you doing back so early?" Erza asked, her face slowly turning red.

"Answer my questions first and I might answer yours." Lucy said, her smirk getting larger.

"We were kissing, and you just scared us a little by suddenly coming up to us." Jellal said as his face was reddening.

"Tch, lovebirds." Natsu muttered.

"Says the one who is always flirting with Lucy." Erza said.

"You two have been together for only 10 minutes and are already kissing." Natsu added.

"We have to go now Natsu. Bye lovebirds!" Lucy said, still smirking.

* * *

When Erza went to the guild later that day, she brought Jellal with her. The whole guild got silent when they saw Jellal and Erza together. Mirajane came up to Erza, huge smile on her face; she knew exactly what Erza was up to.

"Jellal do you want to join Fairy Tail?" Erza asked.

"Yeah! I like it here." Jellal said.

Mirajane stamped the Fairy Tail insignia on his bicep. Natsu had Lucy cradled in his lap, he played with her hair. After Jellal got his guild mark, Erza ran up behind him and gave him a huge hug from behind. Mirajane giggled at both couples and proceeded to talk to Gramps.

Erza kissed Jellal over and over, she liked how he held her; he held her like the moment would last forever. When she was with Jellal, she blocked out her surroundings and only paid attention to Jellal, not noticing some of Natsu and Gray's fights.

"I will be right back; I have to go stop Natsu and Gray from fighting." Erza said.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you like this new fanfic! I came up with the idea a few weeks ago, I couldn't sleep that night; my head was spinning in circles. Also, Chapter 6 of Fairy Tail Academy will be up next week. I am moving to a new house, so I might not have time to write for the next week or two! I'm hoping this fanfic is going to work out fairly well. Also, Lucy is kind of a tough one in this story; messing with Erza like that, she better be careful.

-SpringShippings74


End file.
